the life of alley sparkle ( Wizard101 in MLP crossover)
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: summary inside rated M just to be safe


Summary: my friend became swallowed in jealousy and hatred towards me. I was always the better wizard when it comes to magic. now is trapped within his own jealousy and hatred towards me and tried to to turn me into a witch and brainwashed me, but it somehow backfired instead of turning me into a female human witch dispelled turned me into a adorable five-year-old filly what adventures await will I have to kill Chris can I save him. If not

(Author's note: this will be a interactive story, so I'm running a forum for it. Don't threaten me, because I know I am trying to set up the forum right now, so please keep your pants on.)

Hello my name is Sam Samuel Skywalker but now, it's kind of changed right now I am in a world of ponies yes, you heard me ponies. I am a wizard or was a wizard but thanks to jealousy and hatred from my ex rival and friend, my name was changed to alley, alley sparkle to be exact  
HAHAHA! Headmasters should have given me the respect actually deserved was a turn you into a which Sammy I am going to have fun with you whether you like it or not

A red haired figure was laughing at a Brown haired wizard, he has succumbed to the darkness, his name was Chris fire heart my used to  
he was of a fellow death wizard , he was jealous, jealous because I was stronger than him that jealousy turned into hatred he planned to turn me into a you say a witch(female wizard.) This somehow backfired. I know what you're thinking how?

HAHAHAHA!" Said Chris fire heart Something happened. As soon as the spell hit hit a strange seal that appeared on my chest, taking away my human form and replacing it with what appeared to be yellow hooves with a long, wavy brown hair and a strange horn grew out of my skull. I used whatever magic I had left to escape his wrath after my transformation was complete.

I fell into a different world ruled by ponies. When I came to my senses I was in a hospital bed and I heard a female voice that sounded like she was having a panic attack.

A pony with a nurse hat opened the door. (I don't know who the doctor on the show is so I am going to fill the role with an OC is my doctor. Dr. Jane will be her name.) The pony smiled at me. "Hello Miss, how are you feeling?" She asked me.  
"MISS!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM A B…" I heard my voice. For some reason it was higher pitched and feminine.

"Okay, keep calm. I'll get through this," I said quietly to myself. "Now time to get some answers," I added.

"Excuse me miss pony, do you have a mirror on you?" I asked the pony nearby.

"Yes, I do. However, if I may ask. What is your secret to being so adorable?!" she said grabbing the mirror with her magic and levitating in front of me.  
I blushed shyly and said, "I guess I was born with the cuteness."

She smiled and said while straightening up her nurse hat, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Jane, Dr. Jane Sprinkle Shine. But you can just call me Dr. Jane."

A purple pony with of purplish pink colored mane and tail walked in and said, "Oh thank Celestia you are finally awake!"  
I blushed realizing I knew that voice. "Eeek! Twilight!" I thought in my head. Sounding like a crazy fan girl or something I said, "Yes, my name is um..Well you can call me Alley. I'm just very upset. I don't even know if my parents are still living or not," I said looking down sad. I added, "My used-to-be friend tried to do something really, really unspeakable to me. All I know is there was a magical seal put on me and now my memory is patchy.

She asked, "What did he or she try to do to you?"

Dr. Jane was curious as well. I tried to explain discretely, "I'll just say it involves the birds and the bees, and leave it at that."

Twilight didn't understand what I meant, but Dr. Jane gasped. Dr. Jane whispered something to the others. I was pretty certain she had caught on to what I was saying. The others also gasped but then appeared to be angered. Now both mares appeared to be angry.

After the shock blew off I saw twilight look at me with a look of pity. The mare hugged me. In all my life as a death wizard, I was taught to keep your emotions in check. The only emotions that are allowed to surface are mainly happy emotions. Sometimes a bit of sadness seeps. But never, ever, ever is a display of anger acceptable. It is never a good thing for a death wizard to show any amount of anger. Remember what happened to Chris Fireheart? That is what happened to him. Jealousy turned into anger. Anger turned into hatred and hatred turned into fear. The reason he tried to turn me into his brainwashed wife was because he feared me.

(Author's note: Dr. Jane was really from Earth, so she understood what I meant her original name was Dr. Jane Smith. So I will need at least up to five reviews and I will update as soon as I out you all and have a good Late Christmas


End file.
